ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yajirobe123
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Yajirobe123 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Canon, Fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! hi this ssj gohan do you think you can fix this up for me so it can be had on to my gotenkshan page pelsese the clone saga 1 year after beating buu sister dr gero gradson took then lift blood that was lift behind form gotenkshan battle with buu sister he then retrun to the leb works clonenig gotenkshan dr gero graound sun updates the clone to make him far stronger then gotenkshan was when he fight buu sister soon gotenkshan clone awakens dr gero grandson orders him to destroy the city kill gotenkshan soon after that gotenkshan clone start to blow up the city and gotenkshan arrives at the battle and is shocked to see he ben cloned gotenkshan power to ssj3 and flys at the clone but the clone dos the some thing Punch's gotenkshan in the stomach then gives gotenkshan punch in the face gotenkshan get mad transform to ssj4 but one more the clone dos the some thing gotenkshan clone battle it out gotenkshan some to be loosing gotenkshan clone elbowed gotenkshan in the stomach few times then hit him in back neck gotenkshan backs way and fires galactic donut showing out 10 red helo like rings at his clone but gotenkshan clone stopped gotenkshan attack and grabbed gotenkshan around the arms gotenkshan scarmes in pain in the end gotenkshan and his clone have kamehameha battle gotenkshan just to pushed back in battle soon gotenkshan is overpowered by his clone lose the kamehameha battle gotenkshan get up with broken arm before his clone head buts him in the face then gotenkshan put all his energy in to one attack kills his clone cellyack saga 2 months after gotenkshan battle with his clone in underworld cell bro decide to fuse with hatchyack and head to earth to get his revenge gotenkshan is shocked to see his hsi new enemy they battle it out for bit then gotenkshan transform in to ssj4 starts beating up cellyack however cellyack tells gotenkshan his yet to show his full power cellyack power to full power starts to beat up gotenkshan he Punch's gotenkshan in the stomach and kicks him in the face then grabs gotenkshan hair elbowed him in the stomach witch makes gotenkshan spit cellyack grabs gotenkshan by his mouth holds him in the air before kicking him in the stomach gotenkshan fells to his knees grabbing his arms around his stomach then gotenkshan put all his energy in to one Kamehameha killing cellyack after killing cellyack gotenkshan pass out however in alternate ending cellyack dos not give gotenkshan time to fire his attack and cellyack kicked gotenkshan in the stomach then put tail on gotenkshan and starts to absorb him gotenkshan starts kicking at cellyack trying to free himself but in end gotenkshan failed and is absorbed inside gotenkshan is all wrapped up will cellyack transform in to form then cell use gotenkshan time jump move to jump throw time looking for others to absorb frieza mom saga frieza mom comes to earth looking for revenge how ever she runs in to gotenkshan the two fight it out for some time but in hand frieza mom defeated gotenkshan the she picks him by his hair Jims her hand throw gotenkshan stomach before firing death ball killing gotenkshan in other world gotenkshan get special training he traisn with weighted shoes and a weighted jacket become stronger then before later gotenkshan is wished back and his rematch with frieza mom to fight some to be dead even but then fireza mom transform again starts beating up gotenkshan she Punch's gotenkshan in the stomach witch make him spit then gotenkshan removed his wighted shoes and jeacket and fires hyper masenko killing frieza mom I'm sorry I know you want to help but those pages aren't needed here. This is not the Dragon Ball Wiki. Only one needed was the Z Fighters page. -Ultimate Tensa Zangetsu Enough Stop copying pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki. I warned you once already, this wiki is fine where it was! This is NOT, I repeat, NOT the Dragon Ball Wiki. -UTZ Sorry but I can still do it the wiki says so.--Yajirobe123 (talk) 22:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) : He's right, Blaze, the quality of the pages isn't great, but there's no rule against it, there's nothing wrong with adding more real Dragon Ball pages to the wiki, so please, stop harrassing him. 02:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello hi i'm future gohan ssj3 it's a pleasure to meet you Hi! GenkiDamaXL here. I will change it. GenkiDamaXL (talk) 15:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC)